megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Rangda
Rangda (ランダ, Randa) is a recurring demon in the series, based on an evil queen from Balinese mythology. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Kijo Clan *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Empress Arcana *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Kijo Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Femme Race *Persona 3: Magician Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Magician Arcana *Persona 4: Magician Arcana *Devil Survivor: Femme Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Femme Race *Persona 3 Portable: Magician Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' History Rangda is the demon queen of the leyaks in Bali, according to traditional Balinese mythology. Terrifying to behold, the child-eating Rangda leads an army of evil witches against the leader of the forces of good - Barong. It is suggested that Rangda may be derived from the 11th century Javan queen Mahendradatta who was exiled by the king, Dharmodayana, for allegedly practising witchcraft. The tale surrounding this is that she proceeded to take her revenge by killing off half the kingdom, which by then belonged to her and Dharmodayana's son Erlangga, with plague before being overcome by a holy man. The name Rangda itself means "widow". Rangda is important in Balinese culture, and performances depicting her struggles with Barong or with Airlangga in that tale are popular tourist attractions as well as tradition. She is depicted as a mostly nude old woman, with long and unkempt hair, pendulous breasts, and claws. Her face is traditionally a horrifying fanged and goggle-eyed mask, with a long, protruding tongue. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Fusing Rangda and Barong is the only way to obtain Shiva. ''Devil Survivor'' It is noteworthy this is the only demon you can acquire "Repel Physical" from and again. Fusing with it Barong results in Shiva. ''Persona 3'' Fusing Rangda and Barong is the only way to get Shiva. ''Persona 4'' Once again, fusing Rangda and Barong is the only way to obtain Shiva. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' Rangda can be found and recruited in Sector Horologium or fused. Barong, found in Horologium 1F, posts a mission to issue a challenge to her. Once found and talked to, she responds to the mirror Barong sends with one of her claws. Fusing her and Barong will allow you to obtain Shiva Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' |} ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' |} ''Persona 3/FES'' ''Persona 4'' ''Devil Survivor'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Red/Black Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Persona 4'' Trivia *Incidentally, Rangda's first appearance in Shin Megami Tensei was simply a palette swap of Barong. Gallery Image:RangdaSMT2.jpg|Rangda as she appears in Shin Megami Tensei II File:Demi-Rhanda.gif|Rhanda as she appears in DemiKids File:RANGDA.png|Rangda as she appears in Devil Survivor rangda.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children Red/Black Book. rangda2.JPG|Artwork from DemiKids. Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei II Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Femme Race Category:Magician Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Magician Arcana Category:Persona 4 Personae Category:Kijo Clan Category:Balinese Mythology Category:Devil Children Red Book Demons Category:Devil Children Black Book Demons Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:DemiKids Light Version Demons Category:DemiKids Dark Version Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons Category:Devil Children PS demons Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons